Feel better soon
by D.grey-fan
Summary: That was a wonderful feeling. Someone was worry about her, and was there to make her feel better.Krory x Miranda fic. There s an omake at the end. Enjoy.


**Feel better soon**

Yes, this is me whit another Krory x Miranda fic. The last time I had some problems with all the grammar stuff (sorry about that) Anyway I hope everything is fine in this one.

Special thanks to Vincent Noir for all the advices.

Warning: DGM (obviously) is not mine.

…

It was a cold winter night. It was almost nine and Krory was trying to be careful with the soup plate he was holding. It wasn't for him, it was for Miranda.

The little German exorcist was dealing whit the flu, and he was a little worry about her.

"_Because she is my friend, right. It must be because of that_" he thought.

He walked true a hall and finally reach Miranda's door. He knock on it and then said:

"Miss lotto, its me, Krory, may come in?"

"Krory" Miranda said quite surprise "Please come...a-atchuuu!!…come in."

Krory opened the door carefully. Miranda was sitting in her bed, covered with a lot of blankets and wearing a white nightdress and a blue sweater. Her hair was all messy and her nose was a little red.

A lot of people could think that he was insane, but in that moment he thought that she was looking…so beau…

"Her…Good evening miss lotto" he said nervously "Sorry about the intrusion, I just want to give you this."

Do you bring me something?! She asked.

"Well I ask in the kitchen and Jerry told me that chicken soup is the best when you are sick." he explained, then he placed the plate on Miranda's little table next to her bed and sat down on a chair.

"You shouldn't bother doing this"

"Don't worry. Its fine. Actually I wish there was something else I could do for you" he said.

"You already did more than enough. You bring me soup" she said holding a spoon full with that liquid near to her mouth, but she sneeze in that very moment, spraying the soup all over Krory's face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she apologize desperately.

"D-don't worry" Krory said, taking a tissue from a box "I know you are sick and is just soup."

"Sorry"

Miranda take her spoon again. This time she was able to taste the soup. It was delicious, but she wasn't really hungry and she just eat half of it.

"Well…" Krory said after some minutes being in silence " I think is better to leave you, you probably want to sleep"

"Oh no, don't worry about that." Miranda said quickly "I was trying to but I cant. I think is going to be one of those nights."

"That must be awful. I mean, sometimes I cant sleep but its not really common."

"I'm fine, actually, I was reading" Miranda said, taking a book from under her pillow "Look, this is my favorite book."

Krory opened the book whit a big smile, but this was replaced with a confused expression.

"Is this..?"

"German" Miranda confirmed.

"Oh …I see."

Miranda giggled –Krory was holding the book backwards– and then she said:

"It not so difficult. Its just a fairy tale book. It also had pictures, look."

"Is that a chocolate house?" he asked amazed, just like a little child.

"Yes" Miranda said giggling "Its Hansel and Gretel story."

"Hansel and Gretel?

Miranda blinked.

"Did you never heard that story?"

"No" Krory said.

"Do you want to heard it? I can translate it for you."

"That would be great! Thank you."

Krory jump from the chair and sits near to Miranda. That was weird to her but she said nothing, she just started reading the story.

A few minutes past. Krory was enjoying a lot, but after a while, he realize that Miranda was shivering.

"Miranda are you all right" he asked with concern.

"Yes…is just that… I'm cold .It must be because of the…

She suddenly stop when she realize that Krory had embraced her whit his cloak.

"What are you doing?!" said Miranda nervously "If you stay to close you will get sick too."

"Its fine. I'm going to be all right. And I told you I was trying to help you."

"But…"

"Just try to rest. You must have fever, you are bright red."

Actually, she was bright red because he was really close to her.

She was terribly nervous, but then, she realize that she was really warm and comfy. That was a wonderful feeling. Someone was worry about her, and was there to make her feel better. She close her eyes…and felt asleep.

Krory noticed it and couldn't help but to feel a little weird in that situation. He try to left her in her bed, but all he managed to do was move her a little closer, and he couldn't just wake her up, that was to rude!

He was there when a thought reached his mind.

¿What was he doing there?

Well, he was concerned about her, but why exactly? Ok, she was his friend and everything,

but maybe he was doing that because of something else…something deeper.

Maybe because there was a strange felling growing in his hearth. Or because he was alone…just like her.

He socked his head. His brain felt like a wrung sponge.

But he suddenly stopped thinking about that. He felt something wet and warm in his hand. Krory looked at it and notice than Miranda was sleeping with her mouth open and she was drooling over his hand.

A lot people could think that this was disgusting, but not him. Actually, he thought it was cute.

"_She looks like a little girl_"

He smiled. His thoughts could wait.

"Good night, Miss Miranda."

…

Omake

Next morning:

¡¡Aaaatchuuu!! fuh…!!

Allen and Lavi blinked. Holding their breakfast in the air (away from Krory's sneeze)

"Kuro-chan, If you will catch a cold at least can you do it far from our food." Lavi complained.

"Sorry, Lavi." Krory apologized taking a tissue from a box besides him.

"You know, I heard that Miranda is sick too" Allen said "Maybe she past her flu on to you"

Krory said nothing and just smiled. Lavi and Allen looked at him whit a confused expression.

…

Thank you for reading. Reviews, complains and suggestions are welcome. Please, tell me if you like it or if you found any mistake.


End file.
